


Mandalorian Nights

by Naaklasolus



Series: Mando Pups [40]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, F/M, Jax is scared, Rav just wants to help, Serious Injuries
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 17:16:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18695872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naaklasolus/pseuds/Naaklasolus
Summary: How did Rav Bralor and Jax Vizsla meet? Where did their story begin?





	Mandalorian Nights

**Author's Note:**

> Kayla and Rhys belong to the wonderful OutcastTrip1995!
> 
> Be mindful that this first chapter does have some serious injuries, as well as implied abuse but it is centered around when Kayla and Jax joined the Trues.
> 
> Cuyan and Mando Pups are two separate AUs but the story's still the same for the most part. I'll add "Cuyan" or "Mando Pups" to the chapter title if it belongs to solely one universe ^^

Rav watched from her brother’s side as their father and Jaster attempted to calm the scared teenager. “Jax, hey, hey, look at me.” Tenau said as she dropped to her knees and gently cupped the uninjured side of his face, which only caused the kid to cry harder as he tried to push her away.

“Y-Y-You lied! You….you said you were my friend!” Jax cried as he settled with looking up at her pitifully as Dad paced nervously and watched the scene while Rav slipped forward to tapped his arm.

“Let me.” Rav muttered as she slipped her helmet off and handed it to him as he gave her his medkit then she walked over to the pair as she heard Rhys snap something about Tenau betraying everyone apparently.

“I am! I came back for you, just like I promised!” Tenau said softly. “Jax, let Bralor help you. I promise he’s a lot kinder than Doc.”.

“T-They’re Trues! I...I don’t w-w-want to die.” Jax cried as he tried to get away from her which caused Rav to kneel next to him and earned a frightened look in return as Rav winced from both the blood and from the wave of fear and pain that washed over her. 

“Rav you might want to…..” Tenau began to say as Rav raised her hands to show that she was unarmed which caused Jax to whimper lightly, but he didn’t lash out as he did towards her father. “Jax?”.

“Jax, huh? That’s a nice name. Is it short for something?” Rav asked as Myles started yelling at Rhys. “My name’s Rav, I want to clean that out before it gets infected, okay? If anybody tries something, I’ll sic Jaster on ‘em. Right, Jaster?”.

“Right,” Jaster answered cheerfully as he walked forward to crouch beside Kayla while Cedric glared at Montross. ”We ain’t got a reason to hurt you, son. So what if you have some Jedi powers? Ain’t no concern of mine.”.

Jax whimpered again as he leaned against Kayla who hugged him, resting her chin on top of his head as Rav opened the kit and began to clean the wound, which earned a wince in return.

“Boss, can you back off a little, please?” Rav asked as she turned slightly to look at Jaster who complied to that before Rav turned her attention back to Jax who looked at her fearfully. “It’s okay, I promise nobody’s gonna kill ya now. See the big guy over there?” Rav nod at Myles who was arguing with Cedric and Rhys.  
“Y-Yeah.”.

“That’s Myles, he’s one of Clan Rau’s warriors. Do you know what their job is?”.

“Protectin'?”.

“That’s what he’s doing right now, he’s protecting you.” Rav explained as she frowned slightly at his injured eye, something was off about it. “I’m going to have my dad come over, okay? He’s more experienced than me.”.

Jax bit his lip and nod slightly which caused her father to hurry over and take over, frowning at the injury as he smiled at the ex-Death Watch members. “I’m gonna test something, if you don’t mind?”.

Kayla gave a slight nod at that.


End file.
